


Within These Four Walls

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Lucy loved that here in the safety of her home, Erza dared to be completely herself, letting the Celestial mage see parts of herself that were hidden during the day and Lucy treasured each and every one of them, loving them all with equal intensity...and dreamt of having more.





	Within These Four Walls

   Lucy hummed under her breath as she finished drying her hair, tilting her head to listen to Erza as her girlfriend moved around the kitchen, and smiling as she heard the redhead muttering instructions to herself. Neither of them was terrible cooks, but Erza was as exacting with her efforts in the kitchen as she was with her training, and it had quickly become one of Lucy’s favourite hobbies to watch her cooking. Seeing the intense focus, the tongue caught between her teeth, and her personal favourite was the ‘Kiss the Fairy’ apron that Max had given them when they’d first announced their relationship. It worked for both of them and had proved to be a terrible distraction in the kitchen, as neither of them was about to ignore that instruction.

   Today was different though, as Erza had practically carried her into the bathroom and insisted she take a long, hot bath to take the edges of her aches and pains after their last job had seen Lucy take a rather spectacular fall when a certain Dragon-slayer had gone overboard. While Wendy had patched up the worst, she was still bruised and sore, and beyond a token protest, she hadn’t argued, especially when Erza had shot her a rare pleading look, followed by a tender kiss.

    And she had to admit that she did feel better, her body not protesting so much as she slipped into one of Erza’s nightshirts, noting with amusement just how much space the redhead had taken up in the wardrobe at this point. Not that she was surprised considering how much Erza took on jobs, but still as she glanced around the room and saw the little and not so little signs of her girlfriend’s presence, she realised that they were really going to have to talk about moving in together. A thought that brought a smile to her lips, as she loved the times, they spent together here more than anything, because it was one of the few times where Erza felt comfortable enough to be herself without any armour or need to be the great ‘Titania’.

    At first, it had been a rule that Lucy had asked for, that Erza removes her armour while they were here, mainly because it was very difficult to cuddle your girlfriend when she was clad in armour. At least that was the reasoning she had used when Erza had asked, not quite ready to admit that she wanted to see how much of Erza was kept buried away beneath the armour, hidden from the world, and from her. However, gradually, Erza had begun to spend more and more time here with her, armour banished the moment she set foot in the door without the Celestial mage having to say a word, allowing Lucy to see the parts of herself that she kept hidden away the rest of the time. It was a show of love and trust that still blew Lucy away every time she thought about it, and she treasured each and everything that Erza slowly revealed to her, loving them all with equal intensity and devotion.

    To have that all the time would be fantastic, and Lucy nodded to herself, determined to broach the topic that she had been circling for weeks now. Slipping into her slippers, she padded through to the other rooms, surreptitiously checking the windows. Although Wendy and Gray had vowed to keep Natsu distracted so that he wouldn’t get tempted to distract them, although just the threat of finding Erza’s sword in his face like the last time he had burst in on them was quite a good deterrent. There was nothing amiss, and she headed for the kitchen where she could still here Erza muttering to herself and smell something that had her stomach rumbling loud enough to put Natsu to shame.

     Erza had her back to her as she stepped into the kitchen, bent over the sideboard as she chopped something with a…Lucy blinked incredulously at the sight of the sword coming worryingly close to the polished wooden surface, wincing at the thought of trying to explain to her landlady what her girlfriend had done. However, she was distracted from saying something as Erza heard her approaching and glanced over her shoulder with a smile, and worried eyes.

“Are you feeling better?” The gentle concern, the smile, and the sight of the apron had Lucy moving forward without a word, although she did remember to nod, realising that she hadn’t answered as she stepped up behind her girlfriend. “Lucy..?” Lucy cut the question off with a kiss, leaning on her tiptoes, before letting her head fall to Erza’s shoulder as she glanced at the pans simmering on the stove, and then across at the boxed cake that they had picked up on the way home, noting with a light snort that it had already been opened. Seeing the flush of red that darkened Erza’s cheeks as her girlfriend realised where she was looking, and she laughed, kissing her again before her thoughts from the bedroom bubbled up once more.

     This wasn’t quite how she’d imagined doing it, especially given how many times she had chickened out before this. But there was something about standing there in the kitchen, her arms around Erza’s waist, her girlfriend leaning into her ever so slightly, still flushed, but smiling and relaxed. The Erza that only she got to see, and swallowing, suddenly nervous she buried her head against the redhead's shoulders as she mumbled.

“Stay with me?”

“I already said that I was spending the night?” Erza sounded confused, and Lucy shook her head, arms tightening for a moment as she gathered her courage before lifting her head again, meeting Erza’s gaze once more.

“I mean…moveinwithme?” The words tumbled out in a jumbled rush, and Erza wrinkled her nose as she tried to make sense of it, and Lucy swallowed, wondering if she was going to have to repeat it when she saw comprehension dawn in the widening of her girlfriend’s eyes. There was a moment where surprise seemed to overwhelm all other emotions, and Lucy was just starting to worry when Erza moved, abandoning her sword in favour of turning within the circle of Lucy’s arms so that they were facing each other.

“Really?” It was so far from the refusal that Lucy had managed to build up in her head in that moment of surprise, that she was now the one to freeze, blinking at Erza, before her lips curled up in a warm smile as she nodded.

“Really,” she murmured, and Erza was the one to kiss her this time, soft and tender and filled with so much emotion that Lucy quivered beneath it. She was a little breathless when they parted, but it didn’t stop her from teasing as she let their foreheads come to rest against one another. “I mean you’ve already taken over the wardrobe, so it’s not that big a leap really…although I think we might need to have a talk about sword use in the kitchen.” There was a pause, and then Erza was laughing and pulling her close, spinning her around while peppering her with kisses, and although she hadn’t said the words, Lucy decided to take it as a yes, squealing and giggling as she was lifted into the air in the middle of her…their kitchen.


End file.
